Cheeky Chocolate
Cheeky Chocolate is a rare Sweet Treats Shopkin from Season One. She was also released as an ultra rare Charm in Season Five. Bio Website Favourite Hobby: Pranking! Your friends would describe you as... Well, definitely cheeky and a prankster! Always laughing and having fun and never afraid to get dirty. Your Shopkins BFF: Candy Kisses Where do you hang out? In the Sweet Treats section Shopkins Cartoon: Collector's Guide She's definitely cheeky and a prankster! Always laughing and having fun and never afraid to get dirty. Likes: Pranking Dislikes: Melting May Contain Traces Of: Mud, crusts and Band-Aids! Rarity: Rare Appearance Cheeky Chocolate is a bar of milk chocolate with a yellow wrapper (depicted as blue in artwork and the cartoon) with a pink heart (orange in cartoon and artwork) on it. Her variant is a bar of white chocolate with a pink wrapper and a purple heart. An exclusive variant of her is included in the Vending Machine Storage Tin along with Pretz-elle. This variant features Cheeky as a bar of yellow chocolate with a purple wrapper and a yellow heart. Another exclusive variant of her is included in the Sweet Heart Collection. This variant features Cheeky as a bar of pink chocolate with a red wrapper and a golden heart. In Season Five, she was released as an Ultra Rare Charm. There are three variants of her. The first variant features her as a bar of milk chocolate with a blue wrapper with a yellow heart on it. She has a white charm handle. The second variant features her as a bar of milk chocolate with a translucent blue wrapper with a yellow heart on it. She has a white charm handle. The third variant features her as a bar of pink chocolate with a metallic gold wrapper with a metallic gold heart on it. Unlike the first two variants, she has a pink charm handle. There are also three exclusive variants from the Halloween Pumpkins. The first one features Cheeky as a bar of brown chocolate with a white wrapper and a black heart. Part of the wrapper is peeled off, and reveals a purple colored wrapper inside. The second one features Cheeky as a bar of white chocolate with a pink wrapper and a black heart. Part of the wrapper is peeled off, and reveals an orange colored wrapper inside. The third one features Cheeky as a bar of pink chocolate with a green wrapper and a black heart. Part of the wrapper is peeled off, and reveals a purple colored wrapper inside. The wrapper itself glows in the dark. There is also an exclusive variant of her from the Mystery Edition #3 pack. This variant features her as a bar of pink chocolate with a yellow wrapper and a yellow heart. Part of the wrapper is peeled off, and reveals a white colored wrapper inside. She is lightly coated with glitter. There is also an exclusive variant of her from the Shopkins Jewelry Box playset. This variant features her as a bar of purple chocolate with a pink wrapper and pink heart. She has a purple charm handle. She is lightly coated with glitter. Gallery IMG_0392.JPG|Cheeky Chocolate toy IMG_0393.JPG|Cheeky Chocolate variant toy IMG_0394.JPG|Cheeky Chocolate collector's poster artwork IMG_0395.JPG|Cheeky Chocolate collector's poster variant artwork IMG_0396.JPG|Cheeky Chocolate Vending Machine Storage Tin toy IMG_0397.PNG|Cheeky Chocolate Vending Machine Storage Tin artwork IMG_0398.JPG|Cheeky Chocolate Sweet Heart Collection toy IMG_0399.PNG|Cheeky Chocolate Sweet Heart Collection artwork IMG_0400.JPG|Cheeky Chocolate Charm toy IMG_0401.JPG|Cheeky Chocolate Metallic Charm toy IMG_0402.JPG|Cheeky Chocolate Translucent Charm toy IMG_0403.PNG|Cheeky Chocolate Charm artwork IMG_0404.PNG|Cheeky Chocolate Metallic Charm artwork IMG_0405.PNG|Cheeky Chocolate Translucent Charm artwork IMG_1352.JPG|Cheeky Chocolate Halloween Pumpkin variant toys IMG_1353.PNG|Cheeky Chocolate Halloween Pumpkin collector's tool artwork IMG_1354.PNG|Cheeky Chocolate Halloween Pumpkin collector's tool variant artwork IMG_1355.JPG|Cheeky Chocolate Mystery Edition #3 toy IMG_1356.PNG|Cheeky Chocolate Shopkins Jewelry Box toy Category:Shopkins Cartoon Characters